


10 Ways Hanamaki Proposed To Matsukawa

by miyani



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyani/pseuds/miyani
Summary: there’s hardly any content of them by themselves so i did it myself
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	10 Ways Hanamaki Proposed To Matsukawa

**Author's Note:**

> hihi um just a side note i wrote this at like 2 am so it probably won’t make sense and it probably sucks but matsuhana proposals guys come on i love them
> 
> also there's no capitlization all my homies hate capitalization

**1**

the first time was while they were playing hangman.  _ “four words, fourteen letters, and a question mark.”  _ in all honesty, mattsun should’ve seen it coming. and yet, he was still shocked when the answer came up to be  _ “will you marry me?” _

_ “are you serious?” _

_ “perhaps.”  _

_ “makki—” _

_ “i love you a lot, issei.” _

_ “i love you a lot, too, hiro.” _

and thus, makki’s string of ridiculous proposals began. 

* * *

**2**

in retrospect, letting makki borrow his credit card was already a bad idea. but mattsun still sat in his chair, hard at work on a project, and it wasn’t long until he felt makki’s hands resting on his shoulders.  _ “can i borrow your credit card, dear?” _

_ “why? you lost yours again?” _

_ “just let me borrow it for a while.” _

_ “alright. it’s in my wallet, on the kitchen counter.”  _ and then he went back to work, quickly forgetting about their conversation. it was a few hours later when makki called him.  _ “i might’ve made a mistake. i need you to come meet me at oikawa and iwaizumi’s house.”  _ mattsun could only imagine what makki had done. he got up, slipping his shoes on and bolting down the street to see what the predicament was.  _ “what’s the matter? are you hurt?” _

_ “no, but um.. i might’ve ordered too many roses.”  _ he let makki lead him down the hallway, peaking into the bedroom and gasping at the sight. the bed had been covered in rose petals, with oikawa and iwaizumi resting against the headboard. in their hands were two pieces of paper. 

_ “will you marry me?” _

it took mattsun a moment to collect his thoughts.  _ “makki, you already asked. i said yes, remember?” _

_ “i know. i just feel like i should’ve been trying for something that felt more comfortable.”  _

_ “so you’re just going to keep proposing to me until you feel comfortable with it?” _

_ “yes.” _

_ “and so you expect me to say yes every time?” _

_ “can you please just say you’ll marry him? my arms are tired.”  _

_ “tooru. signs don’t talk.” _

_ “yes, hiro, i’ll marry you. again.” _

* * *

** 3 **

the third time was mattsun’s personal favorite. he closed the door behind him quietly, slipping his shoes off after coming home from work. a smile plastered itself to his face upon hearing the familiar jingling of the bell on their cat’s collar. he crouched down, holding his hand out to scratch the little bastard’s chin.  _ “hey there, kiyo. did papa makki take care of you today?” _

he picks up the cat, holding him the same way a mother would hold her newborn.  _ “huh? what’s this?” _ he brushes kiyo’s fur out of the way, hooking his finger around a loop attached to his collar.  _ a ring.  _

it takes all of his strength to not drop the poor cat right then and there. he looks up upon hearing footsteps, vision quickly blurring with tears as makki looks back at him.  _ “so?” _

_ “yes. god, absolutely, yes.” _

* * *

**4**

snow covered the ground, piling up to around mattsun’s ankles. he glanced around, looking at the other couples. he looks down at makki’s hands, buried deep in his pockets.

a particularly cold breeze hits him, and he shivers, leaning into makki’s side.  _ “you cold?” _

_ “yeah. i don’t think my jacket is thick enough to withstand it.” _

_ “take mine. i’ll be okay.”  _ mattsun hurriedly slips his arms through the sleeves, huddling closer to makki and sticking his hands into the pockets. 

he instinctively pulls them back out, though. he cautiously felt around the pocket, pulling a slip of paper out of it. 

_ “i have to admit. that was probably the cheesiest way you’ve proposed to me yet.” _

_ “shut up. it was iwaizumi’s idea.” _

_ “that’s cute. you’re cute.” _

* * *

**5**

that night, mattsun learned two things. one, look before you drink. and two, putting a ring in someone’s drink is a terrible idea. 

_ “i’ll be right back. i love you.” _

it was only meant to be a trip to the bathroom during a romantic dinner. and yet, when mattsun returned, the first thing he got was his drink spilled in his lap.  _ “sorry! i’m so sorry, i’ll get you a new drink! why don’t you go to the bathroom and dry off?” _

he trudged his way back to the bathroom, grabbing handfuls of paper towels and patting himself down with them. he deems himself dry enough, and makes his way back to his table.  _ “i’m so sorry, issei. i’m so clumsy today.” _

_ “it’s fine.” _

he grabs his glass, bringing it to his lips and taking a sip.  _ “wait, oh my god, issei, no—” _ he gags, swallowing the liquid and spitting something out into his hand.

_ “are you fucking insane? i could’ve choked, hiro.” _

_ “but you didn’t! so will you marry me?” _

_ “you infuriate me sometimes.” _

* * *

**6**

mattsun has never particularly liked concerts. they’re much too loud for his tastes. but, he’s got a soft spot for makki and local artists. so, he agreed to go with him to see that setter with the weird grey hair from shiratorizawa perform somewhere. it wasn’t a very big crowd, but it was a crowd nonetheless. 

and needless to say, mattsun was  _ not _ happy when the arm he had been clinging to for the past half hour turned out to be  _ not-makki. _ he looked around, searching for the familiar hue of his boyfriend’s hair. 

_ “hey! eyes up here! i’ve got a guest here with me with something super important to say.” _

_ “my name is hanamaki takahiro. three years ago, i fell in love with my best friend, who is now my wonderful, loving boyfriend. we’ve spent so long together and i think it’s finally time that i say something.” _

mattsun can feel his face burning as makki continues.  _ “matsukawa issei.”  _ the lights find their way to him, and it feels like it’s just him and makki.  _ “will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” _

_ “hiro, you dumbass.”  _ he grabs makki’s hand, pulling himself up onto the stage.  _ “yes.”  _

* * *

**7**

_ “if you didn’t know how to ice skate, why’d you come with me?” _

_ “shut up! i can learn.” _

_ “hey! watch it, you’re gonna fall again.” _

in theory, ice skating with hanamaki sounds absolutely amazing. in practice, it’s a disaster. makki hasn’t moved away from the wall at all, and he’s still managed to fall. more than once. 

_ “makki! for fuck sake, let go of me.” _

_ “i can’t! you’re my support beam.” _

_ “hiro—” _

he cuts himself off with a yell, feeling himself be yanked down and falling on top of makki.  _ “oh no. looks like i fell for you.”  _ he reaches into his coat pocket, pulling out the ring.  _ “you ass!” _

* * *

**8**

_ “issei?” _

_ “mm?” _

_ “are you awake?” _

_ “mm.” _

_ “you know i love you a lot, right?” _

_ “yeah. and i love when you let me sleep.” _

_ “can i hold your hand?” _

_ “sure.”  _ makki snakes his arm over mattsun’s side, lacing their fingers together and pressing up against him.  _ “you’re warm.” _

_ “mhm.” _

_ “do you wanna marry me?” _

_ “yeah.” _

_ “nice.” _

_ “go back to sleep, dork.” _

* * *

**9**

_ “good morning, issei.” _

_ “good morning.” _

_ “are you gonna do the crossword today?” _

_ “probably not.” _

_ “what?”  _ the hurt tone in makki’s voice physically pains mattsun.  _ “okay. i’ll do it.”  _ he picks up the newspaper, unrolling it and looking down at the headline. 

**matsukawa issie, will you marry me?**

_ “are you kidding me?” _

_ “do you like it?” _

he looks back at it, smiling to himself.  _ “they spelled my name wrong, but it’s the thought that counts. i like it very much, hiro.” _

* * *

** 10 **

_ “matsukawa issei.” _

_ “hanamaki takahiro?” _

_ “hanamaki issei.” _

_ “matsukawa takahiro? makki, what are you doing?” _

_ “wait, say that again.” _

_ “um.. matsukawa takahiro?” _

_ “that’s perfect.”  _

_ “i’m so confused.”  _ mattsun turns around in his chair, looking over at makki.  _ “i was just trying to decide what i liked better. you with my family name, or me with yours.” _

_ “and?” _

_ “i think i like yours better. or maybe i just like the way you say it.” _

_ “should i say it again?” _

_ “please.” _ makki slides into his lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he leans closer.  _ “matsukawa takahiro.” _

_ “god, marry me right now.” _

_ “you know what? i think i will do that.”  _

_ “let’s just not tell anybody either. i want you all to myself.” _

_ “so you want to elope?” _

_ “yes. that sounds lovely.” _

_ “alright. we can do that.”  _ mattsun places his hands on makki’s back, resting his head on his shoulder.  _ “and i think i’m done proposing. this right here feels comfortable.” _

_ “then tell me this.”  _ he looks up at makki, rubbing at his cheek with his thumb.  _ “are you ready to be matsukawa takahiro?” _

_ “i’ve never been more ready for anything in my life.” _

**Author's Note:**

> anyways this was bad but i wrote it right before i fell asleep last night so hey i didn’t really expect it not to be |^{?}£|+


End file.
